


I can't tell you

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Blaine has a secret that he feels will ruin his friendship with Sam.
Series: Glee Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 3





	I can't tell you

** Sam and Blaine **

“I can’t tell you,” Blaine murmured. He got up and hurried away to the empty choir room. Sam quickly got up and followed.

“Of course you can tell me,” Sam insisted. “You’re my best friend. If you can’t tell me, who can you tell?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Blaine replied.

“I’m sure it’s not,” Sam said. “Who is it?”

“It’s you,” Blaine whispered after a few moments. Sam carefully sat down next to the shorter boy on the piano bench. “It makes everything weird now.”

“It doesn’t,” Sam murmured. “We don’t let it get weird.”

“How?”

“By continuing to be best friends,” Sam explained. “But I wanna try something.”

“Try what?” Blaine managed to ask before Sam’s lips descended on his. They both froze for a moment before Sam tentatively began to move his lips. Blaine reciprocated, still in utter disbelief that this was happening. When Sam’s tongue came into the mix, Blaine melted just a bit. Figuring that this would be his only opportunity, Blaine kept going. He was now gripping Sam’s thigh with one hand, his other on the back of his neck, pulling Sam closer.

Sam finally drew the kiss to a close and rested his forehead against Blaine’s, breathing shallowly. “You’re my best friend,” Sam said. “Nothing’s going to change that.”

“Um, okay.”

“And I’m not gonna lie, I’ve been thinking about that since Brittany mentioned it months ago,” Sam admitted.

“And...” Blaine led.

“If I were gay, you’d be my first choice,” Blaine let out a breath and let himself revel in a Sam hug. Best let down ever.


End file.
